


Adult Games

by your_bro_joe



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Naivety, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph is from a game for all ages, but Zangief's game is more... mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, there are… other things you can do with man’s head, once it is between your thighs,” Zangief smirks. He’s caught Ralph after a Bad Guys Anonymous meeting, in the empty hallways of Pac Man. Ralph just raises an eyebrow at him.

“You lost me again, Zangief,” he answers, waving his hand and heading down the hall. The Russian suddenly becomes desperate, reaching for the other man’s arm.

“Wait, I think I know what problem is,” he calls, and the redhead stops, turning back to face him and crossing his arms.

“Yeah? What?”

“Your game… it is… for children, yes? My game, it is more, how you say, mature,” he shrugs, then gives Ralph a seductive glance. “Which is not to say that is all it is about, but,” he sidles closer to the other man, “it is enough for me to know. You have not experienced,” he touches Ralph’s bare forearm, “desire?”

Ralph shudders at the touch. “Desire?” he asks, watching the fighter’s fingers as they trace the hair on his arm, “desire for acceptance, maybe. A medal. What do you mean?”

“I mean,” the Russian purrs, stepping in close, “for human touch.” While Ralph processes this information, Zangief places his lips close to his ear. “You want to be touched, don’t you, Ralph?”

A shiver shoots down Ralph’s spine. “Yes,” he says without thinking, and Zangief closes the distance between them, pressing his mouth to Ralph’s ear.

“Good,” Zangief breathes, then licks a line up the shell of Ralph’s ear. One hand goes to the crotch of Ralph’s overalls, and the redhead gasps, clutching the Russian’s upper arm. When Zangief rubs, squeezes, massages, Ralph dissolves into gentle moaning. “You like this, wreck-it man?” he chuckles, kissing at the other man’s neck.

“Yes,” Ralph repeats, eyes sliding shut when Zangief nips his collarbone. He doesn’t tense when a hand pushes his shirt up, and he doesn’t protest when another hand unbuckles his overalls, letting them slip down to the floor with a soft thud and jangle of metal. He opens his eyes again, though, when the Russian’s mouth leaves him and sees Zangief kneeling on the floor in front of him.

“No underpants?” the Russian teases, grinning up at Ralph, “I like it,” he confesses, then wraps his lips around the other man’s half-hard member.

Ralph cries out at the attention, completely unprepared, and wraps one giant hand around the back of Zangief’s head. The Russian sighs, taking him deeper into his mouth, back into his throat. Ralph chuckles a little when the fighter’s beard and mustache tickle his pelvis, but he is quickly silenced as Zangief works him, rubbing his shaft with long, practiced strokes. Ralph keeps his hand on the crown of the other man’s head, following the bobbing motion as he sucks him off.

Within minutes, Ralph is grunting through his orgasm, shooting hot cum down Zangief’s throat. The Russian takes it with ease, swallowing around Ralph’s cock and prolonging his afterglow. Sliding back off his length, Zangief licks his lips, smiling up at the other man as Ralph slides to his knees.

Catching his breath, Ralph presses his forehead to the fighter’s. “Man,” he gasps, “what was that? It was…” he makes a face, searching for the right word, “amazing.”

Zangief laughs softly. “The beginning of something wonderful,” he replies, then kisses his fellow villain deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

”Relax, wreck-it man, you will like, I promise,” Zangief smiles, petting Ralph’s thick, red hair. Ralph inhales slowly and exhales in a sigh, lying naked on the bed in his new home, watching his similarly nude lover pop open the cap of a tube.

“I’d better,” Ralph mumbles, eyes half lidded as they turn to focus on Zangief’s erect cock, flushed and huge against his pubic hair and stomach. The American licks his lips, remembering the taste of it in his mouth only moments before. Zangief notices, and grins wider.

“You will,” he assures, then leans down to press a kiss to Ralph’s hairy chest before sitting back up and squirting clear liquid into his hand. Ralph’s eyes follow as that hand moves down between his legs, and he shudders when the cool slickness touches his skin. Zangief rubs rhythmically along the cleft of his ass, and once Ralph starts getting into it, he stops, instead circling the redhead’s entrance with a fingertip.

“H-hey,” Ralph starts, sitting up slightly, “what’s the big idea?”

“Shh,” Zangief soothes, pushing him back down gently, “you will like. It will feel strange at first, but it will feel so much better. Just relax, Ralph.”

Ralph frowns up at him, but sighs in defeat. “Okay,” he relents, “I trust you.”

The Russian’s smile melts into a more gentle one at that. “Relax,” he says again, and the tip of his finger pushes inside.

Ralph wiggles his hips, trying to adjust to the sensation. Zangief moves slowly so as not to hurt the other man. Within a few moments, he manages to insert his entire finger, and moves it slowly in and out.

A gasp escapes Ralph’s throat, followed by a moan when Zangief slides a second finger in, stretching him. There’s a dull ache to it, but Ralph can ignore it; it’s no worse than the way his hands hurt from pounding walls all day or his back from sleeping on bricks. Then Zangief curls his fingers, and the last thing on Ralph’s mind is pain.

“Oooh, _man_ ,” Ralph moans, “what did you just—”

“I told you you would like,” the Russian purrs, rubbing his fingers along Ralph’s insides and the redhead squirms, actually _whimpers_ at the sensations coursing through his body. The fighter hums quietly to himself, watching Ralph’s face turn from bliss to confusion as he slips his fingers out. “Patient,” he says, before the American can speak, “patient.”

Ralph watches silently as his lovers squirts out more lubricant, rubbing it over his cock. Realization dawns on him, and he shivers with anticipation.

The Russian is gentle, spreading Ralph’s legs further, kissing the inside of his thighs before pulling him up onto his lap. With one more soft look at the giant man’s face, he lines up the tip of his erection with Ralph’s entrance and pushes in.

Immediately, Ralph tips his head back, biting his lip to distract himself from the discomfort of being stretched. Zangief may have looked big, but inside, he felt huge; much bigger than the redhead had expected, at least. His toes curl involuntarily and he wraps his legs around the other man’s hips. The fighter strokes his thighs with his hands.

“Relax, relax,” he repeats, moving so slowly, “it will get better. It will feel like before, I promise. Relax.”

“I’m tryin’,” Ralph grunts, reaching out to put his hands over the Russian’s on his thighs. Zangief laces their fingers together, sighing in relief when he finally pushes all the way in. He stops, waiting for Ralph to catch his breath.

“Are you alright?” he asks, watching tension slowly uncoil from Ralph’s features. His great, hairy chest and belly move more evenly as he breathes, adjusting.

“Gettin’ there,” Ralph admits, opening his eyes and looking into hazel ones. They exchange smiles, and Ralph nods once, taking a deep breath. Zangief begins to move.

It’s slow, at first, and Ralph grunts with ever thrust, squeezing Zangief’s hands. Eventually, his grunts turn to long moans, and the fighter picks up the pace, sighing as he pounds into the giant man, watching his skin flush and sweat.

“Zangief,” Ralph breathes, his cock plumping back to life at the fighter hits his sweet spot over and over.

“Ralph,” Zangief answers, letting go of one of the other man’s hands to wrap it around his erection.

For a while, there is nothing but the sounds of heavy breathing, sheets shifting, and skin hitting skin. Ralph cries out every so often, and Zangief replies by thrusting harder and faster. Finally, the American’s body jerks and spasms as he comes over his belly, white cum splashed against dark hair. Zangief is not far behind, eyes slipping shut as he spills into the body of his lover, grunting and moaning his name.

They gaze at each other for a few long moments as they catch their breath, and Zangief finally pulls out, stretching out beside Ralph. The redhead stretches as Zangief rubs his chest, playing with a nipple and causing Ralph to laugh.

“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to walk tomorrow,” he complains, shaking the stiffness out of his legs. The Russian chuckles.

“Tomorrow is Monday. No one will be here until afternoon,” he reasons, and Ralph rolls his eyes and smirks.

“Fine, you’re lucky this time, Zangief. Just let’s don’t do this on a weekend, okay?”

“At least, not until you are used to it,” the Russian prods, rubbing his nose against Ralph’s cheek.

“Don’t think I’ll ever get used to you,” Ralph chuckles, turning on his side to pull the other man into his chest, “not that that’s a bad thing.” Zangief smiles, leaning up for a kiss that Ralph happily returns.


End file.
